Mahalle Kahvesi/1
İç linkler Dış linkler Linkli Mahalle Kahvesi Kardeşim Hüseyin Avni ´ye "Mahalle kahvesi!" Osmanlılar bilir ne demek Tasavvur etme sakın "Görmedim nedir " diyecek. Dilenci şekline girmiş bu "sinsi cânîler Bu, gündüzün bile yol vermeyen, harâmîler Adımda bir, dikilir, azminin, gelir, önüne... Zavallı yolcunun artık kıyar bütün gününe! Evet, dilenci sanır seyr eden kıyâfetini; Fakat bir onluğa âgûş açan sefâletini Görüp de rikkate şâyân, biraz sokulsa, hemen Vurur şikânnı tâ kalbinin samîminden. Mahalle kahvesi hâlâ niçin kapanmamalı Kapansın elverir artık bu perde pek kanlı! Hayır, bu perde, bu Şark´ın bakılmıyan yarası; Bu, çehresindeki levsiyle yurda yüz karası Hayâtımızda gediktir "gedikli" nâmıyle, Açık durur koca bir kavmin ihtimâmıyle! Sakın firengiye benzetmeyin fecâ´atini: Bu karha milletin emmekte rûh-i gayretini. Mahalle kahvesi Şark´ın harîm-i kâtilidir Tamam o eski batakhâneler mukâbilidir: Zavallı ümmet-i merhûme ölmeden gömülür; Söner bu hufrede idrâki, sonra kendi ölür:.. Muhît-i levsine dolmuş ki öyle manzaralar: Girince nûr-i nazar simsiyâh olur da çıkar! Yatarzemîn-i sefilinde en kesîf eşbâh, Yüzer havâ-yı sakîlinde en habîs ervâh. Dehân-ı lâ´nete benzer yarıklarıyle tavan, Kusar içinde neler varsa hâtırâtından! 0 hâtırâtı sakın sanmayın: Meâlîdir; Bütün rezâil-i târîhimizle mâlîdir. Neden mefâhir-i eslâfa kahr edip, yalnız, Mülevvesâtına mâzîmizin sarılmadayız Kış uykusunda mı geçmişti ömrü ecdâdın Hayır, o nesl-i necîbin, o şanlı evlâdın Damarlarında şehâmet yüzerdi kan yerine; Yüreklerinde ölüm şevki vardı can yerine. Fakat biz onlara âid ne varsa elde, yazık, Birer birer yıkarak kahvehâneler yaptık! Bütün heyâkil-i san´at yetiştiren Şark´ın, Zemîn-i feyzi nasıl şûre-zâra döndü bakın! Ne hastahânesi kalmış zavallı eslâfin, Ne bir imâreti, bitmiş elinde ahlâfin. Kanallann izi yok köprüler harâb olmuş; Sebillerin başı boş, çeşmeler serâb olmuş! O kahraman babalardan doğan bu nesl-i cebîn Ne gîrûdâr-ı maîşet bilir, ne kedd-i yemîn. Azâb içinde kalır sa´yi görse rü´yâda. Niçin yorulmalı zâten "ölümlü dünyâ "da Vücud emânet-i Hak doğru, hem de cennetlik. Bu kahveler gibi Cennet de müslimîne gedik! "Hayât-ı âile" isminde bir ma´îşet var; Sa´âdet ancak odur... Dense hangimiz anlar Hayât-ı âile dünyâda en safâlı hayat, Fakat o âlemi bizler tanır mıyız Heyhat! Sabahleyin dolaşıp bir kazanca hizmetle; Evinde akşam otursan kemâl-i izzetle; Karın, çocuklann, annen, baban, kimin varsa, Dolaşsalar; seni kat kat bu hâleler sarsa, Sarây-ı cenneti yurdunda görsen olmaz mı İçinde his taşıyan kalb için bu zevk az mı Karın nedîme-i rûhun; çocukların rûhun Anan, baban birer âgûş-i ilticâ-yı masûn. Sıkıldın öyle mi! Lâkin, biraz alışsan eğer Fezâ kadar sana vâsi´ gelir bu dar çember. Ne var şu kahvede bilmem ki sığmıyorsun eve Gelin de bir bakalım... Buyrun işte bir kahve: ----- Çamurlu bir kapı, üstünde bir değirmi delik; Önünde tahta mı, toprak mı Sonna, pis bir eşik. Şu gördüğüm yer için her söylesem câiz; Ahırla farkı: O yemliklidir, bu yemliksiz!. Zemîni yüz sene evvel döşenme malta imiş.. "İmiş "le söylüyorum. Çünkü anlamak uzun iş O bir karış kirin altında hângi mâden var Tavan açık kuka renginde; sağlı sollu duvar, Maun cilâsına batmış tütünle nargileden; Duman ocak gibi çıkmakta çünkü her lüleden. Dikilmiş ortaya boynundan üstü az koyu al, Vücûdu kapkara, leylek bacaklı bir mangal. Şu var ki bilmeyen insan görürse birden eğer, "Balıkçılın kara saçtan yapılma heykeli!" der: Kenarda, peykelerin alt başında bir kirli Tomar sürükleniyor, bir yatak ki besbelli: Çekilmiş üstüne yağmurluğumsu bir pırtı, Zavallının, güveden, lîme lîme hep sırtı. Kurur bu örtünün üstünde yağlı bir mendil; Ki "bir tependen inersem!" diyen hasır zenbil; Onun hizâsına gelmez mi, bir döner çöyle, Sicimle kulpuna ilmikli çifte mestiyle! Duvarda eski ocaklar kadar geniş bir oyuk, İçinde camlı dolap var ya, raflarında ne yok! Birinci katta sülük beslenen büyük kavanoz; Onun yanında kan almak için beş on boynuz. İkinci katta bütün kerpetenler, usturalar... Demek ki kahveci hem diş tabîbi, hem perukâr! İnanmadınsa değildir tereddüdün sırası; Uzun lâkırdıya hâcet ne İşte mosturası; Çekerken etli kemiklerle aynlıp çeneden, Sonunda bir ipe, boy boy, onar onar, dizilen, Şu kazma dişleri sen mahya belledinse, değil; Birer mezâra işâret düşün ki her kandil! Üçüncü katta durur sâde havlu bohçaları. Sağında cam dolabın hücre hücre bitpazarı. Duvarda türlü resimler: Alındı Çamlıbeli, Kaçırmış Ayvaz´ı ağlar Köroğlu rahmetli! Arab Üzengi ye çalmış Şah İsmail gürzü; Ağaçta bağlı duran kızda işte şimdi gözü. Firaklıdır Kerem´in "Of " der demez yanışı, Fakat şu Ah mine´l-aşk a kim durur karşı Gelince Ezrakabânû denen acûze kadın Külüngü düşmüş elinden zavallı Ferhâd´ın! Görür de böyle Rüfâî´yi: Elde kamçı yılan, Beyaz bir arslana binmiş; durur mu hiç dede can Bakındı bak Hacı Bektâş´a: Deh demiş duvara! Resim bitince gelir şüphesiz ki beyte sıra. Birer birer oku mümkünse, sonra ma´nâ ver... Hayır, hülâsası kâfi, yekûnu ömre sürer: Bedâhaten kusulan herze pâreler ki düşün, Epey zaman daha lâzımdı herze olmak için! Oturmadan içi yağ bağlamış bodur masanın, Yayılmış üstüne birçok kâğıt ki, oynayanın, Elinde yağlı meşin zannedergörünce adam. Ya tavlanın kiri Kâbil değildir, anlatamam. Harîta-vâri açılmış en orta yerde dama; Beyaz mı taşları, yâhud siyah mı, hiç sonna! Hutûtu: Gâyr-i muayyen hudûdu memleketin: Nazarda haylice idman gerek ki fark etsin ; Deliklerindeki pislik lebâleb olsa, yine, Bakınca bunlara gâyet temiz kalır domine. Delikli çekmece var ha! Demirbaş eşyadan; Yanında bir de kulaksız tekir.. Unutma aman! Asıldı bey koza! -Besbelli, bak sırıttı aval; - Bacak elinde mi - Kır, Hamdi sen de dağlıyı al. -Ulan! Kapakta imiş dağlı... Hay köpek oğlu köpek! -Köpek oğlu kendine benzer, uzun kulaklı eşek! -Sekizli, onlu, ne çektinse ver de oryayı tut. -Halim, ne uğraşıyorsun bu çıkmaz işte: Kaput! - Cihâr ü yek mi o taş -Hiç sıkılma öldü dü-şeş! -Elimde yok mu diyor Çek babam! Aman şeş-beş! - Hemen de buldu be Gelsin hesaplayıp durma! - Bi parti yendi ya akşam, dikiz gelin kuruma! - Dü-beşle bağlıyorum. -Yağma yok! -Elindeki ne -Se-yek. Aman durun öyleyse: Penc ü yek domine! -Mızıkçı dendi mi, sensin diyor, bakın ağalar: Kırık mı söyleyin Allâh için Şu cânım zar -Kırık! -Değil! Alimallah kırık! -Değil billâh -Yeminsiz oynıyamazlar ki, ah çocuklar ah! -Karışmasan için olmaz değil mi Sen de bunak! -Gelirsem öğretirim şimdi... Ay şu pampine bak! Gelip de öğretecekmiş... Mezarcı Mahmud´a git! Bir üflesen gidecek ha... Tirit mi sâde tirit! -Zemâne piçleri! Gördün ya, hepsi besmelesiz... Ne saygı var, ne hayâ var. Eğer bizim işimiz, Bu kaltabanlara kalmışsa vay benim başıma! -Herif belâya sokarsın dırıldanıp durma! -Mezarcı Mahmud´a git ha Bakın it oğluna bir! Küfürbaz alçak, edepsiz, Bu söylenir mi Bekir -Yolunca terbiye verdin ya âferin Hasan Ağa . -Bıraksalar beni, çoktan marizlemiştim ya! Mezarcı Mahmud´a ha Vay babassının canına. Bunun yaşında iken biz büyüklerin yanına, Okur da öyle girer, hem ayakta beklerdik; Otur, demezseler elpençe sâde dinlerdik; Hayır, bu böyle değildir demek, ne haddimize! Evet, desek bile derlerdi: Sus behey geveze -Otuz yaşında idim belki; annesiz, dışarı Kolay kolay çıkamazdım: Döverdi çünkü karı! Bugün, onaltıyı doldurmamış yumurcaklar, Odun yemez iyi bil ha! Geberse karşı koyar. Geçende dövmek için yoklayım dedim Kerim´i... Bırak! Eşek değilim ben, deyip dikilmez mi Dayak eşekler içinmiş, adam dövülmezmiş.. Ya biz, sözüm ona, merkeb miyiz Bekir, bu ne iş Döverdiler bizi hergün de karşı koymazdık... Ben öyle terbiye oldum... Kolay mı insanlık -Dokundurur mu, ne mümkün, eloğlu hiç adama O müslümanları sen şimdi, hey kuzum arama! Gürültüsüz oyun isterseniz gelin damaya: Zavallı, açmaza düşmüş... Bakın hesaplamaya! Oyuncunun biri dalgın, elinde taş duruyor; Rakîbi halbuki lâ yenkâtı´ bıyık buruyor. Seyirciler mütefekkir, güzîde bir tabaka; Düşrünmelerdeki şîveyse büsbütün başka: Kiminde el, filân aslâ karışmıyorken işe, Kiminde durmadan işler benân-ı endîşe. Al işte: "Beyne burundan gerek, demiş de, hulûl" Taharriyât-ı amîkayla muttasıl meşgûl! Mühendis olmalı mutlak şu ak sakallı adam: Zemîne dâire şeklindeki yaydı bir balgam; Abanmış olduğu bir yamrı yumru değnekle, Mümâslar çekerek soktu belki yüzşekle! Ayak teriyle cilâlanma tahta peykelere, Külâhlı, fesli dizilmiş yığın yığın çehre: Nasîb-i fikr ü zekâdan birinde yok gölge; Duyulmamış bu beyinlerde his denen meleke! Aman canım, şu bizim komşu amma uğraşıcı! -Ne belledin ya efendim Onun bir ismi Hacı! -Çocuğu, ha mektebe verdim, ha vermedimdi diye, Sokak sokak geziyor... -Koymuyor mu medreseye -Koyar mı hiç Arabî şimdi kim okur artık -Evet, gâvurcaya düştük de sanki iş yaptık! -Binâ ya üç sene gittimdi hey zamanlar hey İlim de kalmadı... -Zâten ne kaldı Hiçbirşey. - Mahalle mektebi lâzımdır eski yolda bize; Sülüs, nesih bitiyor yoksa hepsi. Keyfinize! -On üç yaşında idim aldığım zaman ketebe. Geçende, sen ne bilirsin demez mi bir zübbe Dedim, oğlan seni gel ben bir imtihân edeyim, Otur da yap bakalım şöyle bir kıyak temmim. -Nasıl, becerdi mi -Kâbil mi! Rabbi yessir´i ben, Tamam beş ayda değiştimdi kalfamız sağ iken. -Nedir elindeki yâhuu -Ceride. -At şu pisi. -Neden -Yalan yazıyor, oğlum, onların hepisi. -Ya doğru yazsa asarlar... Ne oldu Volkan´cı, Unuttunuz mu -Bırak boşboğazlık etme Hacı Şu karşıdan gözeten fesli, zannım ağzıkara... -Hayır, demem o değil... -Durma sen belânı ara! -Canım lâtife yapar, bilmiyor musun Ömer´i -Biraz rahatsızım Ahmed, yakın benim feneri! Duyuldu bir iri ses, arkasından istiğfâr... Meğer geğirti imiş. -Peki şifâlı şey şu hıyar. Cacık yedin mi, ne hikmet, hazır hemen teftîh... -Evet şifâlı yemiştir... -Yemiş mi Lâ-teşbîh. -Günâha girme. Tefâsîrde öyle yazmışlar... Dayım demişti ki: Gördüm, hıyar hadiste de var: -Hasan , bizim yeni dâmad ne oldu anlamadık Görünmüyor -Karı koyvermiyor. Herif, kılıbık. -Evinde çan çan eden erkeğin de aklına şaş... Laf anlamaz dişi mahluku, durma sen uğraş. -Kim uğraşır a babam, bunca yıllık ehlim iken, Adem hesabına koymam bizim köroğlunu ben. ........................................................................... ........................................................................... Tavanın pervazı altındaki toprak yuvadan, Bakıyor bunlara, yan yan, iki çifte ince nazar: Ya sizin bir yuvanız yok mu diyor anlaşılan, Dişi erkek çalışan yavrulu kırlangıçlar... Linksiz Mahalle Kahvesi Kardeşim Hüseyin Avni ´ye "Mahalle kahvesi!" Osmanlılar bilir ne demek Tasavvur etme sakın "Görmedim nedir " diyecek. Dilenci şekline girmiş bu "sinsi cânîler Bu, gündüzün bile yol vermeyen, harâmîler Adımda bir, dikilir, azminin, gelir, önüne... Zavallı yolcunun artık kıyar bütün gününe! Evet, dilenci sanır seyr eden kıyâfetini; Fakat bir onluğa âgûş açan sefâletini Görüp de rikkate şâyân, biraz sokulsa, hemen Vurur şikânnı tâ kalbinin samîminden. Mahalle kahvesi hâlâ niçin kapanmamalı Kapansın elverir artık bu perde pek kanlı! Hayır, bu perde, bu Şark´ın bakılmıyan yarası; Bu, çehresindeki levsiyle yurda yüz karası Hayâtımızda gediktir "gedikli" nâmıyle, Açık durur koca bir kavmin ihtimâmıyle! Sakın firengiye benzetmeyin fecâ´atini: Bu karha milletin emmekte rûh-i gayretini. Mahalle kahvesi Şark´ın harîm-i kâtilidir Tamam o eski batakhâneler mukâbilidir: Zavallı ümmet-i merhûme ölmeden gömülür; Söner bu hufrede idrâki, sonra kendi ölür:.. Muhît-i levsine dolmuş ki öyle manzaralar: Girince nûr-i nazar simsiyâh olur da çıkar! Yatarzemîn-i sefilinde en kesîf eşbâh, Yüzer havâ-yı sakîlinde en habîs ervâh. Dehân-ı lâ´nete benzer yarıklarıyle tavan, Kusar içinde neler varsa hâtırâtından! 0 hâtırâtı sakın sanmayın: Meâlîdir; Bütün rezâil-i târîhimizle mâlîdir. Neden mefâhir-i eslâfa kahr edip, yalnız, Mülevvesâtına mâzîmizin sarılmadayız Kış uykusunda mı geçmişti ömrü ecdâdın Hayır, o nesl-i necîbin, o şanlı evlâdın Damarlarında şehâmet yüzerdi kan yerine; Yüreklerinde ölüm şevki vardı can yerine. Fakat biz onlara âid ne varsa elde, yazık, Birer birer yıkarak kahvehâneler yaptık! Bütün heyâkil-i san´at yetiştiren Şark´ın, Zemîn-i feyzi nasıl şûre-zâra döndü bakın! Ne hastahânesi kalmış zavallı eslâfin, Ne bir imâreti, bitmiş elinde ahlâfin. Kanallann izi yok köprüler harâb olmuş; Sebillerin başı boş, çeşmeler serâb olmuş! O kahraman babalardan doğan bu nesl-i cebîn Ne gîrûdâr-ı maîşet bilir, ne kedd-i yemîn. Azâb içinde kalır sa´yi görse rü´yâda. Niçin yorulmalı zâten "ölümlü dünyâ "da Vücud emânet-i Hak doğru, hem de cennetlik. Bu kahveler gibi Cennet de müslimîne gedik! "Hayât-ı âile" isminde bir ma´îşet var; Sa´âdet ancak odur... Dense hangimiz anlar Hayât-ı âile dünyâda en safâlı hayat, Fakat o âlemi bizler tanır mıyız Heyhat! Sabahleyin dolaşıp bir kazanca hizmetle; Evinde akşam otursan kemâl-i izzetle; Karın, çocuklann, annen, baban, kimin varsa, Dolaşsalar; seni kat kat bu hâleler sarsa, Sarây-ı cenneti yurdunda görsen olmaz mı İçinde his taşıyan kalb için bu zevk az mı Karın nedîme-i rûhun; çocukların rûhun Anan, baban birer âgûş-i ilticâ-yı masûn. Sıkıldın öyle mi! Lâkin, biraz alışsan eğer Fezâ kadar sana vâsi´ gelir bu dar çember. Ne var şu kahvede bilmem ki sığmıyorsun eve Gelin de bir bakalım... Buyrun işte bir kahve: ------ Çamurlu bir kapı, üstünde bir değirmi delik; Önünde tahta mı, toprak mı Sonna, pis bir eşik. Şu gördüğüm yer için her söylesem câiz; Ahırla farkı: O yemliklidir, bu yemliksiz!. Zemîni yüz sene evvel döşenme malta imiş.. "İmiş "le söylüyorum. Çünkü anlamak uzun iş O bir karış kirin altında hângi mâden var Tavan açık kuka renginde; sağlı sollu duvar, Maun cilâsına batmış tütünle nargileden; Duman ocak gibi çıkmakta çünkü her lüleden. Dikilmiş ortaya boynundan üstü az koyu al, Vücûdu kapkara, leylek bacaklı bir mangal. Şu var ki bilmeyen insan görürse birden eğer, "Balıkçılın kara saçtan yapılma heykeli!" der: Kenarda, peykelerin alt başında bir kirli Tomar sürükleniyor, bir yatak ki besbelli: Çekilmiş üstüne yağmurluğumsu bir pırtı, Zavallının, güveden, lîme lîme hep sırtı. Kurur bu örtünün üstünde yağlı bir mendil; Ki "bir tependen inersem!" diyen hasır zenbil; Onun hizâsına gelmez mi, bir döner çöyle, Sicimle kulpuna ilmikli çifte mestiyle! Duvarda eski ocaklar kadar geniş bir oyuk, İçinde camlı dolap var ya, raflarında ne yok! Birinci katta sülük beslenen büyük kavanoz; Onun yanında kan almak için beş on boynuz. İkinci katta bütün kerpetenler, usturalar... Demek ki kahveci hem diş tabîbi, hem perukâr! İnanmadınsa değildir tereddüdün sırası; Uzun lâkırdıya hâcet ne İşte mosturası; Çekerken etli kemiklerle aynlıp çeneden, Sonunda bir ipe, boy boy, onar onar, dizilen, Şu kazma dişleri sen mahya belledinse, değil; Birer mezâra işâret düşün ki her kandil! Üçüncü katta durur sâde havlu bohçaları. Sağında cam dolabın hücre hücre bitpazarı. Duvarda türlü resimler: Alındı Çamlıbeli, Kaçırmış Ayvaz´ı ağlar Köroğlu rahmetli! Arab Üzengi ye çalmış Şah İsmail gürzü; Ağaçta bağlı duran kızda işte şimdi gözü. Firaklıdır Kerem´in "Of " der demez yanışı, Fakat şu Ah mine´l-aşk a kim durur karşı Gelince Ezrakabânû denen acûze kadın Külüngü düşmüş elinden zavallı Ferhâd´ın! Görür de böyle Rüfâî´yi: Elde kamçı yılan, Beyaz bir arslana binmiş; durur mu hiç dede can Bakındı bak Hacı Bektâş´a: Deh demiş duvara! Resim bitince gelir şüphesiz ki beyte sıra. Birer birer oku mümkünse, sonra ma´nâ ver... Hayır, hülâsası kâfi, yekûnu ömre sürer: Bedâhaten kusulan herze pâreler ki düşün, Epey zaman daha lâzımdı herze olmak için! Oturmadan içi yağ bağlamış bodur masanın, Yayılmış üstüne birçok kâğıt ki, oynayanın, Elinde yağlı meşin zannedergörünce adam. Ya tavlanın kiri Kâbil değildir, anlatamam. Harîta-vâri açılmış en orta yerde dama; Beyaz mı taşları, yâhud siyah mı, hiç sonna! Hutûtu: Gâyr-i muayyen hudûdu memleketin: Nazarda haylice idman gerek ki fark etsin ; Deliklerindeki pislik lebâleb olsa, yine, Bakınca bunlara gâyet temiz kalır domine. Delikli çekmece var ha! Demirbaş eşyadan; Yanında bir de kulaksız tekir.. Unutma aman! Asıldı bey koza! -Besbelli, bak sırıttı aval; - Bacak elinde mi - Kır, Hamdi sen de dağlıyı al. -Ulan! Kapakta imiş dağlı... Hay köpek oğlu köpek! -Köpek oğlu kendine benzer, uzun kulaklı eşek! -Sekizli, onlu, ne çektinse ver de oryayı tut. -Halim, ne uğraşıyorsun bu çıkmaz işte: Kaput! - Cihâr ü yek mi o taş -Hiç sıkılma öldü dü-şeş! -Elimde yok mu diyor Çek babam! Aman şeş-beş! - Hemen de buldu be Gelsin hesaplayıp durma! - Bi parti yendi ya akşam, dikiz gelin kuruma! - Dü-beşle bağlıyorum. -Yağma yok! -Elindeki ne -Se-yek. Aman durun öyleyse: Penc ü yek domine! -Mızıkçı dendi mi, sensin diyor, bakın ağalar: Kırık mı söyleyin Allâh için Şu cânım zar -Kırık! -Değil! Alimallah kırık! -Değil billâh -Yeminsiz oynıyamazlar ki, ah çocuklar ah! -Karışmasan için olmaz değil mi Sen de bunak! -Gelirsem öğretirim şimdi... Ay şu pampine bak! Gelip de öğretecekmiş... Mezarcı Mahmud´a git! Bir üflesen gidecek ha... Tirit mi sâde tirit! -Zemâne piçleri! Gördün ya, hepsi besmelesiz... Ne saygı var, ne hayâ var. Eğer bizim işimiz, Bu kaltabanlara kalmışsa vay benim başıma! -Herif belâya sokarsın dırıldanıp durma! -Mezarcı Mahmud´a git ha Bakın it oğluna bir! Küfürbaz alçak, edepsiz, Bu söylenir mi Bekir -Yolunca terbiye verdin ya âferin Hasan Ağa . -Bıraksalar beni, çoktan marizlemiştim ya! Mezarcı Mahmud´a ha Vay babassının canına. Bunun yaşında iken biz büyüklerin yanına, Okur da öyle girer, hem ayakta beklerdik; Otur, demezseler elpençe sâde dinlerdik; Hayır, bu böyle değildir demek, ne haddimize! Evet, desek bile derlerdi: Sus behey geveze -Otuz yaşında idim belki; annesiz, dışarı Kolay kolay çıkamazdım: Döverdi çünkü karı! Bugün, onaltıyı doldurmamış yumurcaklar, Odun yemez iyi bil ha! Geberse karşı koyar. Geçende dövmek için yoklayım dedim Kerim´i... Bırak! Eşek değilim ben, deyip dikilmez mi Dayak eşekler içinmiş, adam dövülmezmiş.. Ya biz, sözüm ona, merkeb miyiz Bekir, bu ne iş Döverdiler bizi hergün de karşı koymazdık... Ben öyle terbiye oldum... Kolay mı insanlık -Dokundurur mu, ne mümkün, eloğlu hiç adama O müslümanları sen şimdi, hey kuzum arama! Gürültüsüz oyun isterseniz gelin damaya: Zavallı, açmaza düşmüş... Bakın hesaplamaya! Oyuncunun biri dalgın, elinde taş duruyor; Rakîbi halbuki lâ yenkâtı´ bıyık buruyor. Seyirciler mütefekkir, güzîde bir tabaka; Düşrünmelerdeki şîveyse büsbütün başka: Kiminde el, filân aslâ karışmıyorken işe, Kiminde durmadan işler benân-ı endîşe. Al işte: "Beyne burundan gerek, demiş de, hulûl" Taharriyât-ı amîkayla muttasıl meşgûl! Mühendis olmalı mutlak şu ak sakallı adam: Zemîne dâire şeklindeki yaydı bir balgam; Abanmış olduğu bir yamrı yumru değnekle, Mümâslar çekerek soktu belki yüzşekle! Ayak teriyle cilâlanma tahta peykelere, Külâhlı, fesli dizilmiş yığın yığın çehre: Nasîb-i fikr ü zekâdan birinde yok gölge; Duyulmamış bu beyinlerde his denen meleke! Aman canım, şu bizim komşu amma uğraşıcı! -Ne belledin ya efendim Onun bir ismi Hacı! -Çocuğu, ha mektebe verdim, ha vermedimdi diye, Sokak sokak geziyor... -Koymuyor mu medreseye -Koyar mı hiç Arabî şimdi kim okur artık -Evet, gâvurcaya düştük de sanki iş yaptık! -Binâ ya üç sene gittimdi hey zamanlar hey İlim de kalmadı... -Zâten ne kaldı Hiçbirşey. - Mahalle mektebi lâzımdır eski yolda bize; Sülüs, nesih bitiyor yoksa hepsi. Keyfinize! -On üç yaşında idim aldığım zaman ketebe. Geçende, sen ne bilirsin demez mi bir zübbe Dedim, oğlan seni gel ben bir imtihân edeyim, Otur da yap bakalım şöyle bir kıyak temmim. -Nasıl, becerdi mi -Kâbil mi! Rabbi yessir´i ben, Tamam beş ayda değiştimdi kalfamız sağ iken. -Nedir elindeki yâhuu -Ceride. -At şu pisi. -Neden -Yalan yazıyor, oğlum, onların hepisi. -Ya doğru yazsa asarlar... Ne oldu Volkan´cı, Unuttunuz mu -Bırak boşboğazlık etme Hacı Şu karşıdan gözeten fesli, zannım ağzıkara... -Hayır, demem o değil... -Durma sen belânı ara! -Canım lâtife yapar, bilmiyor musun Ömer´i -Biraz rahatsızım Ahmed, yakın benim feneri! Duyuldu bir iri ses, arkasından istiğfâr... Meğer geğirti imiş. -Peki şifâlı şey şu hıyar. Cacık yedin mi, ne hikmet, hazır hemen teftîh... -Evet şifâlı yemiştir... -Yemiş mi Lâ-teşbîh. -Günâha girme. Tefâsîrde öyle yazmışlar... Dayım demişti ki: Gördüm, hıyar hadiste de var: -Hasan , bizim yeni dâmad ne oldu anlamadık Görünmüyor -Karı koyvermiyor. Herif, kılıbık. -Evinde çan çan eden erkeğin de aklına şaş... Laf anlamaz dişi mahluku, durma sen uğraş. -Kim uğraşır a babam, bunca yıllık ehlim iken, Adem hesabına koymam bizim köroğlunu ben. ........................................................................... ........................................................................... Tavanın pervazı altındaki toprak yuvadan, Bakıyor bunlara, yan yan, iki çifte ince nazar: Ya sizin bir yuvanız yok mu diyor anlaşılan, Dişi erkek çalışan yavrulu kırlangıçlar... Tablolu